


Пятый раз

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Они схлестнулись - вампир и охотник! Они схлестнулись в пятый раз...





	Пятый раз

— Момент настал! — издевательски-торжественно оглашает Гэвин, сжимая в одной руке арбалет, а в другой деревянный, ученический меч с серебрянным напылением по краю. — Только один переживёт эту ночь!

Девять не впечатлён. В первый раз это было к месту, в третий — забавно, в пятый этот пафос кажется полностью неуместной инсценировкой от охотника на вампиров над древним — девятым из сотворённых и гордо носящим именно это имя.

— Ради Дракулы, прошу, Рид, угомонись, — закатывает глаза вампир, ослабляя завязки на неудобном плаще. По-хорошему, ему надо бы его снять и оставить где-нибудь на кресле, чтобы тот не мешал, в ногах не путался, когда — если — он будет драться с неунывающим охотником.

Тот скалит длинноватые клыки, выдающие затесавшегося несколько поколений назад оборотня в родню Ридов.

— Терпи, комар, таков ритуал, — хмыкает он.

— Пятый раз, Рид! — хмурится Девять, особенно, впрочем, не расслабляясь — в прошлый раз охотник прострелил ему обе ноги, прежде чем тот, с утробным урчанием, перешедшим ему в наследство вместе с клыками, вжимался своим стояком в бедро шипящего от боли и возбуждения Девять.

— И так будет каждый раз, — разводит руками человек, и вампир совершает стремительный рывок. Он полагает, что, если он укусит человека, то тот станет приятным пополнением в семействе клыкастых. Да и полное подчинение обратившему тоже приятно греет душу, вот только человек достаточно проворен, чтобы выпустить деревянный болт прямо в надвигающегося вампира, вынуждая того уворачиваться.

— Ты можешь просто позвать меня на свидание, — сообщает ему Девять, не без удовольствия замечая, что болт ушёл в стену, а разбившийся в прошлый раз многозарядный был у охотника последним.

— Тебя? С чего бы? — возмущается Рид, затягивая тетиву. — Ты мне даже не нравишься, сосатель!

Вампир смотрит на него со вселенской мукой в глазах, но терпеливо напоминает:

— Ты возбуждаешься, когда я тебя целую.

— Это физиология, — фыркает Гэвин, выпуская ещё один болт в уклонившегося Девять. — Ничего не доказывает.

— Ты не убил меня, когда у тебя была возможность, — напоминает ему вампир, делая голос обольстительным. Гипноз действует на простых людей просто с полузвука, но Гэвин Рид не подчиняется — в нём слишком много от прадеда-оборотня для этого.

Самая первая их схватка была действительно не на жизнь, а на смерть, когда они пытались уничтожить друг друга любой ценой, и, разгромив маленький придорожный трактир, в котором охотник нагнал вампира, они замерли — человек, почти лежащий на прибитом кольями к земле вампире, заглядывающий ему в глаза. Девять помнит, что тогда он ещё изумился тому, какого они приятного цвета — голубые, с тёмными прожилками. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, пока запах человека не выдал приятное возбуждение.

— Ты меня тоже, — парирует Рид, напоминая о противоположной ситуации — в особняке Девять, прижатый вампиром к стене человек, запах которого сводит с ума, стонет от скользящего, мягкого укуса в основание шеи, в котором нет ни капли яда вампира. Стонет так сладко, с хрипотцой и надрывом, что у Девять стоит, и он готов трахнуть охотника, которому сегодня не повезло. Обездвиженный Гэвин кричал под ним так упоительно, что ни убить, ни обратить человека он так и не смог. Только прикусывал чувствительное местечко, сжимая хватку на рёбрах так, что охотник закатывал от удовольствия глаза.

— Ты стонал и умолял меня взять тебя глубже, — обольстительные нотки в голове Девять набирают обертоны. — Помнишь?

— Гипноз, — отсекает мгновенно Рид, выхватывая какое-то новое приспособление, выпускающее ряд небольших деревянных шариков, от которых спастись помогает, неожиданно, плащ.

— И потом, когда уже ты оседлал меня, это тоже был гипноз? — любопытствует Девять, расправляя спасительный плащ, но всё же снимая его.

В их прошлую встречу охотник на нечисть показал нечеловеческую проворность и второй раз сумел загнать вампира. На сей раз, в лесу, он не ограничился тем, что прострелил ему ноги и дрочил им обоим, целуя беззастенчиво своего врага. Нет, он, по всей видимости, решил, что будет весело отомстить и трахнуть уже самого Девять, вот только вампиру всё-таки удалось пробиться в его сознание, приложив достаточно силы гипноза, чтобы заставить его признаться — лучше, чем под Девять ему ещё никогда не было. И он хочет больше.

От охотника пахнет азартом и возбуждением. И кровью, которую вампиру удалось слизнуть, когда он задел Рида когтями в пылу схватки, а после вылизывал царапины, словно обезумевший, пока те не закрывались из-за целительной слюны, под аккомпанемент обезумевших стонов возбуждённого, толкающегося ему в руку человека, пока он вбивался в него, скользя по горячим, наспех растянутым мышцам.

— Само собой, — бросает ему ухмылку Рид, убирая дальнее оружие и поудобнее перехватывая меч.

— Но разве на тебя действует гипноз? — мурлычет Девять, усиливая голос, чтобы снова пробиться к человеку, когда тот демонстрирует ему затычки и двигает бровями.

— Сегодня нет.

«Сучонок», — выдыхает Девять, чувствуя азарт пополам с возбуждением.

Что бы ни делал этот человек, он — его. Не из-за секса, не из-за магии гипноза, а потому, что их тянет друг к другу всё это время. Вампир дразнил охотника, пока тот его не нагнал, Рид дразнит его после, ко взаимному удовольствию.

Они снова схватываются, и сегодня у Девять удачный день, ведь затычки из ушей человека оказываются отброшенными подальше, а человек жмурится, когда ему, вжатому в холодный пол, на ухо один из самых древних вампиров выдыхает горячо: «Признайся, Гэвин».

Тот мотает головой, пока ловкие пальцы расправляются со шнуровкой и лезут ему под рубашку, сжимая аккуратно соски. Прерывистый вздох отражается от стен, и Девять скользит острыми клыками по нежной коже.

— Признайся, Гэвин, — вторит он, сжимая в пальцах упругие ягодицы до сладких всхлипов изображающего сопротивление человека.

— Не дождёшься, падальщик, — шипит тот сладко, с придыханием.

Охотник упирается в него так, что Девять оказывается ещё ближе, пока ладони стискивают плечи или хаотично шарят по бокам, когда он стаскивает с него брюки и, снова прибегая к сладкому гипнозу на полную мощь, веля подготовить себя, и, пока Гэвин под его пристальным взглядом толкает в себя пальцы, он вылизывает его рот, касается губами каждого из обнажившихся шрамов, особенно ласково касаясь губами того, что на переносице.

— Признайся, — говорит Девять, вжимаясь горячей головкой в растянутое кольцо мышц, плавным движением входя до самого корня.

— Иди нахрен, снеговик, — рычит Гэвин, мотая головой и явно осознавая комичность ситуации, потому что там сейчас он сам, сладко сжимающий Девять горячими мышцами.

Они двигаются синхронно, идеально, так сумасшедше, что в голове загорается солнце, в котором Девять горит, горит изнутри, желая собственнически сжать зубы, полные яда, на шее, на бедре, в опасной близости от члена, на потемневшем соске, делая человека частью своей общины навсегда, но вместо этого только подталкивая его ладонями к себе, ближе, чувствуя, как закинутые на его бёдра ноги Гэвина сжимаются, словно тот боится, что вампир отстранится, выйдет, оставляя человека на грани оргазма.

Под ладонью Девять член истекает смазкой, а через десяток умелых движений выстреливает семенем, заставляя человека захлебнуться в сдавленном стоне, в котором Девять узнает собственное имя.

— Признайся, — шепчет он нежно на ухо уязвимому, податливому человеку, не отпускающему его от себя ни на миг даже после того, как желание утолено.

— В другой раз я точно тебя убью, — сообщает ему охотник, загнано дыша.

— В другой раз я точно тебя обращу, — нежно сообщает ему Девять, не отстраняясь и оглаживая чувствительную кожу на рёбрах. — Особенно, если ты снова начнёшь с этого дурацкого ритуала.

И ни один из них не верит в то, что следующую ночь кто-то из них не сможет пережить.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
